Amalthea Despoena
by LadyOfFrostAndICE
Summary: A demi-goddess of inner beauty and protector of love. The Beautiful but fierce snow leopard who as a daughter of aphrodite made it her mission to protect the humans of earth.


Verse: Dark-Hunters

Date:

Background: Amalthea "Ama" Vanessa Despoena daughter of the Greek goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite, and the rogue Slayer Castance Despoena, a Arcadian Were-Hunter, snow leopard. Banished from his patria for the murder of two of their pack mates (but to be fair they were trying to kill him first). Cold, vicious, vain, and extremely caring to his only child Ama. Aphrodite had been visiting earth to the visit of her most famous temple in ancient Aphrodisia, for the blonde goddess was both loving and temperamental, caring yet vain and she had wanted to see what offerings or tributes the silly humans had brought her that particular sunny morning. In the guise of a lovely blonde human she had hid behind one of the pillars when a strong, well muscled and tall man came stomping into her temple with long silvery-blonde hair and dark midnight blue eyes that had icy hatred but still he bowed down his head getting onto his knees. Constance knew he was attractive and well toned but no female would comet to him for they feared the mysterious and brutal snow leopard so he begged to Aphrodite to bless him in love. Finding handsome and intriguing for Aphrodite did love brutal men (I mean come on Julian's dad? Ares? What else would you call that?) came out of her hiding spot in her true form a tall yet skinny blonde woman with beautiful sapphire blue eyes. That entire day they had walked around the market stalls and shops were he brought her a gorgeous pearl brooch with swan wings for the swan was an elegant and lovely creature that was also Aphrodite's trademark animal. For the next year and a half Constance became Aphrodite's main lover during the time they always enjoyed rough, passionate sex or when he doted on Dite. He made her feel an inner fire of being the goddess that she was didn't care about precautions of possibly having his child and what do you know? The next month Dite becomes pregnant. Making Aphrodisia his main home now that was the Greek city devoted to the love goddess and in his own way Constance had fallen for Aphrodite and she him BUT she is the goddess of love her heart is filled with room with other lovers that had fallen for her. Soon after Amalthea had been born, Dite proclaimed Ama to be a demi-goddess of inner beauty and protector of love. Amalthea had her mothers beautiful silky blonde hair and her father's dark midnight blue eyes also born a Arcadian snow leopard were-huntress. After childbirth Dite spent much of her time with Amalthea but only visited with Constance ever other month soon after but it bothered him not he had fallen for the goddess but he was still male and she did not grow possessive of Constance because he always came back. All in all Amalthea grew up in Aphrodisia under the guise of a noble man's daughter, her father took up the position politics. Being daughter of both Amalthea grew up spolied and loved but the girl still had a fiery spirit that rivaled her mother's temperament. Ama took up on sword training and hand to hand combat her father making sure his kitten can fight back and her older brother Eros and his wife Pysche taught what it was to be a goddess and now Amalthea is in tooned to her goddess powers very much trained on the element of water considering her mothers birth. Once Amalthea was older she decided to leave home and travel the world considering Greece to small to her and always warm. She goes towards the colder areas of Iceland meeting her mate in the guise of a handsome dark silver hair and blazing eletric blue eyes of a Katagaria Were-hunter male and not really being raised on the ways of a were-hunter patria or their ways of law held no anger nor digust of the katagaria male and while he had taken her roughly at first not seeing a woman for a couple months sent out his insticks when he felt her...well in heat the sweet scent could carry for miles. Not liking the fact that she was arcadian he still didn't mind being mated to her. They were hapy for 700 years but all went to chaos when his patria attacked the pack of another small patria of were-hunter leopards and since they never completed the bonding part that would of tied their life forces he had been killed quick having his throat torn out...literally. Amalthea then started taking on lovers after lovers for a few centuries until she met a bear demigoddess of a more powerful mother and pantheon, the Egyptians were fierce. Maya the daughter of the Egyptian goddess of justice, Ma'at had needed saving called in by a favor Amalthea saved the bearswan and since then because of their similarities in linage they became close as sisters. Eventually Elila would come too join them as well. Wanting to learn about pure love Ama would usually hang with her brothers wife, Psyche, Ama enjoyed watching creatures fall in love but she also wasn't in a hurry to mate again plus it was rare to mate twice. She just hoped her next mate if she got one was a demon or a god something powerful, beautiful, and immortal. In The 21st century as Amalthea had finally gotten to know her half brother Julian she soon became in love with his family, Ama became aunt Ama to her five nieces and nephews and Grace and Selena are seen with Amalthea a lot these days and Aphrodite spent time with Ama more too.

Name: Amalthea Vanessa Despoena

Nicknames: Ama or Amy

Age: 5, 045

Age appearance: Early twenties 23 to 25

Species: Female Snow Leopard Arcadian Were-Huntress

Occupation: Demi-Goddess/Romance-Adventure Book Writer/Pet Adoption called Venus Pet Haven

Birthday: November 13

Astrological Sign: Scorpio

Chinese Zodiac Sign: Tiger

Hair Color: Silky platinum blonde

Eye Color: Midnight Blue

Hair Style: Wavy thick blonde running to her lower back

Eye Shape: Almond

Head Shape: Heart

Build: Slender

Height: 6'

Weight: 123 Ilbs.

Tattoos/Scars: Has a tattoo of a snow leopard incased by a red moon surrounded by black clouds on her lower back towards the middle and the tattoo of a pink heart on her left ankle on the left side.

Pets: Strangely tons of Parakeets and Exotic Fish

Mode of Transportation: Teleportation and a royal blue 2019 Toyota Prius

Friends: Julian, Grace, Eros, Pysche, Talon, Sunshine, Bill, Lauren, Petra, Trina, Wren, Maggie, Nike, Jericho, Delphine, Menyara, and Maahes

Best Friends: Elila, Maya, Myra and Roze Osborne

Rival: Chara

Worst Enemy: Hera and Zeus

Likes:

-Sex

-Morning Glories

-Lilies

-Shopping

-Watching Romance Movies

-The Notebook

-Mall

-Jewelry

-Designer Clothes

-Purple

-Blue

-Clubbing

-Writing

-Animals

-Swans

-Birds

-Fish

-Tubing

-Swimming

-Mud Baths

-Massages

-Oils and lotions

-Perfume

-Dresses

-Heals

-Hot dark and mysterious men

-Alluring women

-Yoga

Dislikes:

Unclean creatures

-Blood

-Darkness

-abuse

-rape

-sour patch kids cereal

-death


End file.
